moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Tower of London (1962)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Roger Corman | written by = Leo Gordon; F. Amos Powell; Robert E. Kent | produced by = Gene Corman; Edward Small | music by = Michael Anderson | cinematography = Archie R. Dalzell | edited by = Daniel Haller | distributed by = United Artists | release date(s) = October 24th, 1962 | mpaa rating = | running time = 79 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Tower of London is an American feature film of the psycho-thriller and historical horror genres. It is a remake of the 1939 film Tower of London by Universal Pictures. The film was directed by Roger Corman based on a script written by Leo Gordon, F. Amos Powell and Robert E. Kent. It was produced by United Artists and premiered in the United States on October 24th, 1962. The film stars Vincent Price in the role of the villainous Richard III, Duke of Gloucester. Other stars include Michael Pate as Sir Ratcliffe, Joan Freeman as Lady Margaret, Robert Brown as Sir Justin, Bruce Gordon as the Earl of Buckingham and Joan Camden as Anne. Plot Wikipedia entry Richard, the duke of Gloucester (Vincent Price), is dismayed when his dying brother King Edward IV names their brother George, Duke of Clarence as Protector to his young son and heir, Prince Edward. Richard wants the position himself, to become de facto ruler after his brother's death. He secretly stabs George to death with a dagger bearing the crest of the Woodville family, framing the dying king's in-laws. Richard is now named Protector. His wife Anne approves of his crime and encourages him to take the throne for himself. After the death of King Edward, Richard tries to achieve his ends by intimidating the widowed queen's lady-in-waiting Mistress Shore into claiming that the dead king's two children are illegitimate. She refuses, and Richard tortures her. After she dies on the rack, Richard claims he executed her for spreading the rumour that the princes were illegitimate. He says that the two princes should be placed in his protective custody. The ghosts of Clarence, King Edward and Mistress Shore haunt Richard, warning him that they will be revenged at "Bosworth". He is also told that he will be killed by a dead man. Shore's ghost merges with the body of Anne, and a semi-deranged Richard strangles his own wife, believing her to be Shore. Without his beloved Anne, he is struck with guilt and loneliness. Richard consults the Moorish physician and sorcerer Tyrus, who shows him visions of his future, including the prophecy that he will be king. Tyrus is disturbed by Richard's increasingly deranged demeanour. Fearful for the safety of the princes, he informs Sir Jasper, a young aristocrat who is looking after the lads. Jasper plots with his girlfriend, Lady Margaret, to rescue the princes. He manages to get the young Duke of York and his mother free, but he is trapped and captured with the child-king Edward. Lady Margaret, who has been sent to get aid from her father Lord Stanley, is also captured and imprisoned. Richard spares Jasper, because he needs him to negotiate with Stanley, who is withholding his support for the Protector. Richard forces the Archbishop to give up the Duke of York, who has sought church sanctuary in Westminster Abbey with his mother. Aided by his crony, Sir Ratcliffe, Richard then murders the two princes in their beds and proclaims himself king. The ghosts of the princes try to lure Richard to his death from the battlements of the Tower, but he is saved by Buckingham. Buckingham confides in Ratcliffe his doubts about Richard's sanity, suggesting that they should join Lord Stanley. Ratcliffe informs Richard, who has Buckingham tortured to death. Meanwhile, Tyrus helps Jasper to rescue Margaret, but is mortally wounded during the escape. Jasper and Margaret join Stanley to encourage him to topple Richard from the throne. Richard is crowned, but is still haunted by fear. Ratcliffe informs him that Stanley has marched to the village of Bosworth with an army. Richard declares that he will fight. When Ratcliffe learns that Stanley has been joined by the Earl of Richmond, he advises Richard to flee, but the king is convinced of his invincibility. At the Battle of Bosworth Field Richard is eventually left alone on the battlefield after his army has been defeated. The ghosts of his victims appear, and he attempts to fight them. Jasper, Stanley and Richmond watch as Richard swipes at thin air. The king attempts to mount a horse, but is thrown and killed by a battleaxe held by a dead soldier. Cast Appearances * * England :* London :* Tower of London * * * Notes * Tower of London was filmed at Producer Studio in Los Angeles, California. * Executive producer Edward Small is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor Vincent Price also appeared in the original Tower of London, where he played the role of George, the Duke of Clarence. * This is the first professional film work for actor Charles Macaulay. * Edward Small is uncredited as executive producer on this film. * Screenwriter Robert E. Kent is credited as James B. Gordon in this film. * This is Roger Corman's thirty-fifth film as a director. * Other horror films released in 1962 include The Brain by Freddie Francis, the Terence Fisher version of Phantom of the Opera by Hammer Film Productions and Premature Burial, also by Roger Corman. * Some scenes in the film are taken directly from the 1939 version of Tower of London, including the Battle of Bosworth Hill. Fun Facts Taglines Taglines for this film include: * "Mother England meets Father Terror!" * "Don't come alone". * "Do you have the courage to spend 83 minutes in the Tower of London?" * "You'll need someone to hang onto when you come face to face with the blood-chilling terrors in the tower!" * "Half man... half demon... he turned a nation into a chamber of horrors!" Recommendations * Richard III (1955) * Tower of London (1939) External Links * * * Tower of London at Wikipedia * * * * * References Keywords 15th century; Dungeon; Torture ---- Category:1960s/Films Category:1962/Films Category:October, 1962/Films Category:United Artists Category:Remakes Category:T/Films Category:Black and white films Category:Based on actual events Category:Theatrically released films Category:Roger Corman/Director Category:Leo Gordon/Writer Category:F. Amos Powell/Writer Category:Robert E. Kent/Writer Category:Gene Corman/Producer Category:Edward Small/Executive producer Category:Michael Anderson (II)/Composer Category:Archie R. Dalzell/Cinematographer Category:Daniel Haller/Editor Category:Vincent Price/Actor